


Shikako, Is That A Baby?

by MageKing17



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Harry Potter, Crack, Gen, Team 7 raises Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageKing17/pseuds/MageKing17
Summary: Seemingly out of nowhere, a young Harry Potter appears in Konoha; Shikako is really not ready to be a parent, but she probably can't do worse than the Dursleys.
Relationships: Nara Shikako & Harry Potter
Comments: 27
Kudos: 380
Collections: Dreaming of Sunshine Exchange 2020 B: Surprise Birthday Edition, Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection





	Shikako, Is That A Baby?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lionhead_Bookends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionhead_Bookends/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Itachi, Is That A Baby?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/689827) by SpoonandJohn. 



> Knowledge of the inspirational fic is not required, as we're only loosely borrowing the premise.
> 
> Apologies in advance for any errors; I wrote this on my phone.

"Pay attention; this is the most important thing I'll ever teach you."

"You've said that about literally everything you have ever taught me," Harry pointed out.

Shikako nodded sagely. "That just goes to show exactly how important my teachings are."

Harry gave her Sasuke's best skeptical look. "Including 'escaping ropes while tied to a tombstone' training?"

" _Especially _graveyard-rope-escape training," Shikako insisted. "It could very well save your life one day."__

__Shikako wasn't actually sure Harry—currently a precocious 8 years old—would ever find himself back in England to potentially be tied to a gravestone, but he got here in the first place, so it wasn't outside the realm of the possible that the process might one day happen in reverse. And really, rope escape training was _always_ useful._ _

__Harry rolled his eyes (possibly also copied from Sasuke... but really, he could've gotten that from just about anyone on Team 7) and sarcastically enthused, "Yes, Sensei; of course, Sensei; your wisdom is boundless, Sensei."_ _

__Shikako paused for a moment to wonder if he was quoting something someone (definitely not Shikako) had once said to Kakashi, before dismissing it as irrelevant and returning to the matter at hand: "If you should happen to find yourself trapped in a house with failing blood wards and the only available escape route is by air..."_ _

**Author's Note:**

> shikako: he could've gotten that eyeroll from any one of us  
> sasuke: he very definitely got it from you
> 
> Feel free to imagine Harry either going to Hogwarts or staying in ninjaland when he hits 11, whichever you prefer.
> 
> (Dumbledore's reaction—in either case—is left as an exercise for the reader.)


End file.
